Love Lasts Forever
by prettylittlehaleblover
Summary: When Caleb left for Ravenswood Hanna could not live without him so they still dated right up until summer when they moved to New York together to go to NYU. Now they are almost done with their senior year. ( my first fanfic so probably a bad summary sorry )
1. Chapter 1

This takes place starting in October 2017. Hanna and Caleb have moved to new york to go to collage and they are now in their senior year. This is just a Haleb story for fun so I hope you enjoy it !


	2. Halloween

**A/N HI GUYS ! THIS IS MY FIRST FAN FICTION SO I DONT KNOW HOW GOOD IT IS GOING TO BE BUT I LOVE HALEB SO I WILL MAKE IT THE BEST I CAN**

**DISCLAIMER - I DO NOT OWN PRETTY LITTLE LIARS OR THE RESTAURANT THAT I MENTION ( UNFORTUNATELY ) **

**ALSO THIS TAKES PLACE IN NEW YORK CITY IN THE GREENWICH VILLAGE AND UNION SQUARE AREA **

**OK ENJOY ! :)**

Hanna just got home from school and all she wanted to do was relax. The city was so busy on Halloween with all the little kids running around. Parents in the city trust their kids a lot , she saw kids of all ages walking around by themselves. She had just changed into one of Caleb's shirts and a pair of sweats when she heard the front door open and heard little kids yelling " Happy Halloween ! "

" Hey, babe " she heard Caleb Yelling from the foyer.

" Hey " she replied walking towards him. she loved living with Caleb. Ever since he moved to Ravenswood all those years ago she never wanted to be separated from him again. " Living with him was the perfect solution to this " she thought to herself with a smile. When she saw Caleb she gave him a kiss and asked him about his day.

" It was good " he replied " But now it's even better because i get to spend the rest of it with you ! " he said to her before gently placing a kiss on her lips.

" what do you want do do this evening " she asked pulling apart from him " Maybe a movie ? "

" Well not that I don't love watching scary movies on Halloween" he said with a smirk. Hanna glared at him he new she hated scary movies. "But I actually made dinner plans for us. " he continued.

" Really where ? " she asked him.

" Oh just this restaurant I don't know if you've heard of it before but its called... "he looked at her " ... Maxx Brenner's " He watched her smile get bigger.

" Really Caleb ? " she asked still smiling. " Thank you ! " she shrieked while jumping into his arms.

" You're welcome Princess. But you have to go get ready now because the reservations are earlier than normal. " he said before kissing her head.

She walked to their bedroom still smiling. She had wanted to go to this restaurant ever since she moved to the city with Caleb. It was always to busy though so she never got to go. While Hanna was getting dressed and doing her makeup Caleb walked to the living room. He loved making Hanna happy and he would do just that until the day he died. He started smiling when he felt a smooth warm box in his left pocket. A box that may just contain a ring for a very special girl in his life.

**OK SO THAT IS MY FIRST CHAPTER :) I HOPE YOU ALL LIKED IT I KNOW THAT IT IS A LITTLE SHORT BUT I WANTED TO HAVE SOMETHING WRITIN SO THAT WAY I WOULD FOR SURE CONTINUE. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW IT MEANS A LOT ! I SHOULD HAVE TIME TO POST MORE TOMORROW **

**BYE , KRISTEN **


	3. Today Was a Fairytale

**A/N OK FIRST I WANT TO SAY THANK YOU FOR REDING THIS ! IT MEANS A LOT TO ME. AND ALSO THANK YOU TO THOSE WHO REVIEWED.**

**SECOND I WANTED TO SAY THAT SORRY THE FIRST CHAPTER IS SO SHORT WHEN I WAS WRITING IT WAS ALMOST 2 AM SO I GOT REALLY TIRED BUT I STILL WANTED TO POST IT. ALSO THE FIRST FEW CHAPTERS MIGHT BE A LITTLE SHORT STILL BUT I WILL MAKE THEM LONGER I PROMISE. **

**ALSO THIS CHAPTER TAKES PLACE A LITTLE LESS THEN A WEEK AFTER THE LAST ONE. ENJOY :)**

* * *

Hanna woke up feeling different today. She is usually always super tired , but not today. Today she was wide awake and very happy. She rolled over and looked at Caleb. She kissed his cheek and he woke up.

" Good morning " she told him with a big smile. " I think I am going to go make pancakes. With chocolate chips. " she added as she got up to go to he kitchen.

" Wait a second " he said as he pulled her back towards the bed " do you know what today's date is ? "

" I think it might possibly be " she responded " November 5th 2017. " She said with a smile ear to ear. She gave him a kiss.

" I think you might be right " he told her " And I think today might just be a very special day for us "

" You mean our anniversary ? " she teased. " We'll then yes it is a very special day today. " she kissed him before pulling away and getting up. " Now I'm going to go make those chocolate chip pancakes I was talking about this morning.

" I love You " Caleb said before she left. She smiled before responding.

" I love you to " she said before leaving for the kitchen. Caleb smiled watching her leave. He loved her so much. He thought about how perfect today would be while he was getting out of bed. Their love for each other was so strong that even strangers they passed on the sidewalk could tell that it was true love that would last forever.

* * *

Around noon the couple took a taxi to Central Park and went for a walk. They walked past the playground with all the little kids. They say down on a bench across from the playground.

look Hanna was looking around she saw the swingset this of course remindes her of the swingset back in rosewood at Wright's Playground. She giggled to herself thinking of her memories there. Caleb heard her laughing and looked at her. She looked so beautiful sitting there. With her head rested on his shoulder. She looked up at him when she felt him move.

" What's so funny ? " he asked a still laughing Hanna.

" I was just thinking about Wright's Playground back in rosewood " she told him " I saw the kids on the swing set and thought of it. "

He looked at the swings and smiled. He remembered going to that playgrounds with Hanna lots of times back in high school. He started laughing also. Then he took her hands and stood her up. he then continued tot hold her hand and led her over to th swing set. They sat on two empty swings and held hands. The same way they did all those years ago when she convinced him to talk to his mom. He looked at his watch after a few minutes and relished that they needed to go back home.

" Come on we need to head home " he told Hanna " I made reservations for ABC Kitchen. " They smiled at each other. That was their favorite place to go for all occasions that required a dress code.

* * *

Hanna just finished getting ready when Caleb Knocked on their bedroom door.

" The car is here , are you ready ? " he sacked her. She nodded and walked out of the room.

* * *

They arrive at the restaurant at 6:15 , Caleb gave them the name that the reservation was under and the hostess showed them to their table.

* * *

After the finished their main courses the decides to het a sundae for dessert. Caleb excused himself to go to the bathroom. While Hanna was sitting there all she could think of was how perfect Caleb was. He was the best boyfriend ever! She smiled yor herself thinking about how perfect tokay was. When she looked up from the table she saw Caleb walking back to the table. When he got there though he didn't sit down in his chair opposite hers. Instead Caleb went next to her chair and hot down on one knee.

Hanna gasped and put her hand over her mouth. She started crying when he pulled out a box from his pocket.

* * *

**THAT'S** **ALL FOR NOW :) please review , I should be able to update later tonight or tomorrow. Also sorry it's still a little on the short side**.


	4. Happy Ever After

**OK HERE'S THE NEXT CHAPTER. THANK YOU ALL DOR READING THIS STORY AND I LOVE IT WHEN YOU REVIEW - OK MORE A/N AT BOTTOM SO YOU CAN READ THIS NOW :) ENJOY **

* * *

" Hanna Marin " he started. " I have loved you since I first met you. Way back in high school when we were just kids I fell in love with you. And when I fell in love I fell fast. I knew that I wanted to be with you for the rest of my life. " Hanna was crying a lot now. " And I knew that I didn't want to ever let you go. We've had our ups and downs but that is because we are perfect together. " he paused to catch his breath because he was starting to cry now also. " I love you so much if its even possible to love someone this much. I love you more and more everyday. And everyday I knew that I would keep you safe and protect you from whatever you needed protecting from. And I know that that is what I want to do until the day I die. So Hanna Marin , will you marry me ?"

She couldn't find her words. She started crying even more and nodded while reaching to hug him.

" Yes ! " she yelled " Yes of course I will marry you " She kissed him while she heard the restaurant clapping. She pulled herself apart from him and he slid the Harry Winston ring on her finger.

This was the happiest moment in both their lives. They ate dessert which the restaurant insisted the happy couple didn't pay for. They payed for their meals and walked two blocks to Union Square Park.

* * *

After walking around the park twice Hanna and Caleb walked back to their house.

" I love you so much. " Hanna told Caleb while they walked into

their bedroom. Hanna had to force herself away from his side to git into her walk-in-closet and put her pajamas on. When she came out of her closet CaLen wasn't in their bedroom. She walked into the kitchen and found him.

" Wgat are you doing? " she asked him confused. All she saw was him walking around the center island that they ate breakfast at.

" Just getting something " he said while reaching down " for us to celebrate with! " he continued while pulling up a bottle of red wine. He saw her smile as he placed it on the counter. Then he walked over to the microwave and pulled out the popcorn he just made for them.

" Have I ever told you how much I love you ? " she joked with him while he poured the popcorn into a bowl.

" You may have mentioned it. " he kissed her passionatly. He continued to kiss her all the way until they got to the living room. He sat her down on their super comfy couch while he went and got a tray from the kitchen. Hanna was all alone in the living room so she decided to look at the movies on demand.

" The Notebook ? Really ? " Caleb asked her as he walked into the living room.

" Yes " she responded matter-of-factly. Caleb knew not to fight against it so he poured two glasses of wine.

When Hanna woke up the next morning the first thing she did was look at her ring. She love it so much and she loved Caleb so much. She quietly got up to get ready for her morning classes. After picking out her outfit she took a shower then got dressed. While she was putting on her make up she heard Caleb waking up.

" Hanna ? " she heard him yell.

" In the bathroom! " she yelled back. A minute later she saw him through the mirror.

"Do you have to leave so soon we just woke up ? " he asked

" Actually you just woke up I've been awake for an hour and yes I have to leave I have to go to class " Caleb frowned when she said this. " you have class also you should get ready "

" Do I have to ? " he whined. When she glared at him he knew he wasn't getting another answer. " fine but do you have time to at least eat breakfast with me before you leave ? " She looked at the time on her phone before responding to him.

" Yes but only a bowl of cereal. " He smiled at her and took hold of her hand as they walked into the kitchen.

" Ok so my last class today ends at 3:30 and yours ends at 4:15 , we can eat here tonight if you want - I can make chicken. Oh , and also I invited Emily , Spencer , and Aria to come over this weekend so I can tell them our news. " she told him with a smile. When Hanna and Caleb came to the city for collage Hanna made a promise to herself to keep in touch with the girls. Which she did , mostly through Facebook but since it was only a 3 hour drive she sometimes drove back to rosewood to visit them and her mom for a few days. Also every few weeks the girls would take a road trip to the city to come visit her and Caleb. They also loves to be in the city.

" That all sounds great. " Caleb smiled at her " I guess need to leave now ? " He said when he saw her checking the time again " I love you! Have a good day! " he said as she left.

* * *

**SO WHAT DO YOU THINK ? AFTER I DO THE CHAPTER WITH THE GIRLS I AM PROBABLY GOING TO MAKE TIME GO FASTER AND DO EACH CHAPTER LIKE A MONTH A PART OR SOMETHING PLEASE REVIEW AND ALSO IF YOU HAVE USED THIS WEBSITE CAN YOU PM ME I HAVE A FEW QUESTIONS OR LEAVE A REVIEW AND I WILL PM YOU OK THANKS :) **

**-Kristen**


	5. The happiness never ends

**HI GUYS SORRY IT TOOK ME A WHILE TO UPDATE , I WAS OUT OF STATE FOR THE PAST TWO DAYS. THIS ONE IS A LITTLE SHORT BUT THERE WILL BE MORE PROBABLY TOMORROW MORNING :)**

Hanna was getting ready for all of her friends to come over. Spencer and Toby offered to drive aria and Ezra there - as long as they paid for gas. Emily and Maya were bringing their 3 year old daughter Skylar so they drove themselves in Maya's minivan filled with lots of toys and extra clothes - that they probably wouldn't need. Emily had Skylar three years ago with the help of a sperm donor. Emily became a professional swimmer after high school and didnt need to go to collage because she was to busy training for the 2016 Olympics. When Emily became a gold medalist she also became the face of speedo and endorsed lots of other companies. Emily married Maya right after she won gold.

Spencer followed her parents footsteps and became a lawyer. She's a Hastings so she finished law school early and now was one of the best defense lawyers in the US. She married Toby just over a year ago and they didnt have any kids yet. Toby owned a construction company that was building all over the country. Toby himself did not like leaving the east coast so he had other workers in his company go to the other states. Whenever spencer and Toby got to spend more time together than just dinner they liked to be left alone. Spencer wants to have kids within the next few years thougBe before she gets to far into her cases.

Aria was still going strong with Ezra but she was now a teacher at Rosewood high. She got early admission to Hollis and took classes over the summer so she was able to graduate early also. Ezra was now the director of Hollis and has to travel around a lot. Aria didn't mind though , they had a very good relationship even when it was long distance.

* * *

"Coming!" Hanna yelled when she heard the doorbell ring. "Emily! Maya! It's been to long. And where's my favorite Goddaughter ?" she said while reaching to pick up Skylar.

"I'm wite hewe! " Skylar yelled with her little toddler voice. She gave her Aunt Hanna a big hug. "Where's my room?" She asked when Hanna put her down.

"It's right down this hall" Hanna told her Tajiks taking hold of her hand. Skylar had been to the city before but she usually stays at a hotel , this year though Emily and Maya thought it would be nice to stay with Hanna. She had two guest rooms so the Fields got one and the Cavanaugh's got the other. Aria and Ezra wanted to stay at a hotel because he was going on a book tour soon for the Novel he wrote and they wanted privacy.

* * *

Skylar played on the living room floor playing with all the toys she brought while her moms sat on the couch catching up with Hanna. They had been talking about Emily's new contract with speedo when the doorbell rang.

"Come on in you guys. It's been forever!" Hanna said while Spencer,Toby,Aria and Ezra walked into the foyer. "How are you guys? Whats changed."

"Well Ezra's new book was just released." Aria said with a smile.

"And Toby just opened a new office in California" Spencer added with a smile just as big. They talked more about Toby and Ezra's news as they walked back to the living room. While they were talking Caleb walked in the front door , he just got home from work.

"Hey guys!" he said "what's up?" He asked as he hast down

"We're just catching up" Hanna told him. She smiled at him as he took a seat next to her. "Well we have news to" she told her friends and glanced at Caleb.

"We're getting married!" they both yelled with excitement. Hanna was so happy she started to tear up all of her friends were congratulating them and even little Skylar got up and have her aunt a big hug. Hanna was crying now she was so happy.

* * *

**HOPE YOU LIKED THIS CHAPTER :) PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW IT MAKES ME SUPER HAPPY AND I ALSO WANTED TO SAY THANK YOU BRIDGET FOR HELPING ME WRITE THIS ONE :) OK NEXT CHAPTER WILL PROBABLY BE UP IN THE MORNING. **


	6. Lots of Exciting News

**OK NEXT CHAPTER HOPE YOU LIKE IT :)**

* * *

"Hi , Marin table for five" Hanna told the hostess at the restaurant they were going to for girls night "and can we have a high chair please?"

"Of course , would like a booth ?"

"Yea,yea,yea!" Skylar cheered.

"Um, yes please." Hanna answered as she smiled at the girl. " it's to bad Maya couldn't come." Hanna said turning to Emily. Maya wasn't really feeling good so she stayed in with the boys. They wanted some " guy time " so the girls went out to dinner.

"Yea , I know. And she would have had so much fun." Emily answered as they sat down in their booth. Hanna slid in and Emily took the seat next to her and put Skylar in the high chair at the end of the table. Aria and Spencer did the same on the opposite side of the table.

"So how's life been in rosewood?" Hanna asked her friends.

"It's been great!" Aria answered "I teach at Rosewood High now- as you know. And it's great! I love working with the students."

"Yea and I actually just bought a new house with Toby. It has 3 guest rooms so you guys can all stay at the same time." Spencer said.

"Well I actually have some news involving Rosewood" Emily said. All of the girls looked at her. "Maya and I have decided to move. We want to raise Skylar somewhere else."

"That's great Em!" Spencer told her.

"Yea! Good for you , another one of us is leaving that town." Hanna added.

"Speaking of leaving , where are you going to live?" Aria asked her.

"Well we've decide to move a little closer to Hanna" Emily said smiling at Hanna " Maya has always wanted to live on Long Island so that's were we're moving!" Emily smiled at them.

"Yay!" Hanna cheered " now we can be closer to each other. It's been so long since I have been that close to one of my friends. It's only like , a 35 minute train ride. "

"I know!" Emily answered happily.

"Well if you need help moving you know we could help you." Aria said with a smile.

"There is only one reason I don't want you to move." Spencer added. All the girls turned to her. "Well , I was going to wait to tell you guys when everybody was together, but I guess I'll tell you now." She looked at them before continuing " well I don't know an easy way to say this but, I'm pregnant!"

"Oh my god! Congrats!" All of her friends yelled happily. Skylar looked up from her toys and said "Congwatuwations aunt Spencer!" Even though she didn'tknow what was going on.

* * *

After dinner the girls went for a walk around the village. Skylar was fascinated with the fountain in Washington Square Park.

"So , Emily , did you find a house yet or no?" Hanna asked.

"Not yet we're going to go drive to the island after we leave your place." Emily told her.

"Well if you want you can leave Skylar at my place for a few days. It will be easier for you and Maya to look at houses."

"That sounds great! I'll ask Maya about it when we get back." Emily told her.

"This is so exciting Em!" Aria told her.

"Well lets not forget that one of us is having a baby" she smiled at Spencer "and one of us is finally engaged." She looked at Hanna and all the girls smiled.

"Wait, what do you mean by finally engaged?" Hanna asked offended.

"Come on Han." Aria said "all if us knew that you and Caleb would end up getting married since we were juniors in high school."

"Yea, it was , like , your fate." Spencer added. " I think you were the only one who didn't actually realize how much you were in love with Caleb until he left for Ravenswood in senior year."

"Whatever, you guys are exaggerating!" Hanna told them.

* * *

**DID YOU LIKE IT ? PLEASE REVIEW ! AND THANK YOU BRIDGET FOR BEING ME EDITOR :) NEXT CHAPTER SHOULD BE UP SOME TIME TOMORROW **

**- KRISTEN**


	7. Bonding Time

**SORRY IT TOOK ME SO LONG TO UPDATE. I WROTE PART OF THIS AND POST IT BEFORE I REALIZED THAT I WANTED TO ADD TO IT. **

**OKAY ENJOY THIS CHAPTER.**

"Okay Skylar , mama and I will be back in 3 days to pick you up okay , if you need anything just tell Aunt Hanna or Uncle Caleb and they will call me , ok?" Emily told Skylar.

"Yes mommy. I love you." Skylar told her mommies. As they each gave her a hug and kiss good-bye. Caleb walked back into the house and stood next to his future wife.

"Ok I just moved her car seat into Hanna's car if they need to drive anywhere but the two strollers that you brought are in the mud room because in the city people walk everywhere." Caleb told Emily and Maya after they hugged their daughter.

"Ok , thank you guys so much for doing this it's really helpful." Maya told him. "We probably never would have ended up looking at any houses if she was with us , and we would never be able to pick out a house."

"No problem. I don't get to see Skylar a lot so this will be a good time for me to bond which my god-daughter." Hanna said to Emily and Maya while she turned to look at Skylar playing with her toys on the living room carpet. Spencer,Toby,Aria and Ezra left early this morning because Toby had work to do in the afternoon and wanted to get back with time before he had to work.

* * *

After Emily and Maya left Caleb Left for work and Hanna was left alone with Skylar. She looked down at the little girl staring at her and said "So what should we do for our bonding time little girl?"

* * *

"Did you have fun?" Hanna asked Skylar as the two girls hopped off the ferris wheel in the toys R' us in times Square. Emily and Maya left yesterday so Hanna spent time at home with Skylar and Caleb. Caleb had work today so the girls had some bonding tim to themselves. Hanna decided to take her god-daughter to go shopping at all the fun stores in Times Square. They started at the Hershey's store and then went to go get the coolest new toys.

"Yea!" the little girl yelled happily. "And i even got the My Little Pony cart like i wanted."

"So are you sure you don,t want any other toys from this store?" Hanna asked while getting on-line to pay.

"There's another toy store?" Skylar asked Hanna. This confused Hanna for a minute before she remembered that she told the little girl about FAO Schwarz. She laughed before turning to Skylar.

"Yes there is."  
"Okay , then we can go there. I only want these three toys from this store." Skylar told her. She had picked out a stuffed animal,a Barbie doll and a Barbie car.

"Okay but there is one store I want to take you to first."Hanna said as she helped the little girl back into her stroller. "I think you'll like it." Hanna said with a smile as they walked away and headed towards the Disney store.

"Wow! This place has lots of princess stuff!" Skylar told Hanna.  
"I thought you might want some princess dresses to wear around New York City." Hanna told her while she jumped out of her stroller.

"How many can I get? I'm only in New York City for a little while." the little girl said while looking up innocently at Hanna.  
"You can get as many as you want."Hanna said "A princess needs dresses doesn't she?" The little girl smiled before jumping up and hugging Hanna.

"Yay! Thank you Aunt Hanna!" Skylar yelled while she pulled her through the store. "Can I wear one today? After we leave?"

"Of course! I think they even have people who can do your hair for you! Today you will be a real princess , Princess Skylar!" Hanna told her.

* * *

Later that day the girls went to a restaurant in Greenwich Village a few blocks from Hanna and Caleb's house. When they went home to drop off all their bags they asked Caleb if he wanted to come with them but he wanted them to continue their girl bonding time by themselves. So Hanna and little Skylar who was wearing a Cinderella dress , walked to the restaurant. This excited Skylar because she got to walk like a big girl and she didn't need to sit in her stroller.

After dinner the girls walked home and Hanna noticed Skylar rubbing her eyes indicating just how tired she was. Hanna though of something and texted Caleb.

"Tired?" Hanna asked Skylar while picking her up.

"No!" Skylar told her as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Oh , okay. I thought you might be." Hanna told her when she unlocked the door." She took Skylar through the master bedroom to her bathroom and sat her on the counter as she turned the bath water on. She started undoing the little girls princess hair. She decided tonight would be a bath night while Caleb was working on what she asked him to do. While Skylar was playing with the bath toys her moms left for her, Hanna hung put her dress in her dirty clothes pile that she was planning on washing tonight.

"I'm done!" Skylar yelled from the tub. Hanna grabbed the new princess towel they bought that day and brought it to her along with her new princess pajamas. When they walked into the guest room Skylar smiled at her Uncle Caleb who had just set up a big T.V. in the room.

"A T.V. !" she yelled. Hanna put her down and she ran to Caleb and jumped into his open arms. He squeezed his little niece in a hug. "Thank you so much!" she said to her aunt and uncle.

"I thought we could watch a princess movie because today you were a princess."Hanna told the little girl while she yawned. Caleb laid her down in the big bed and gave Hanna a kiss as she laid down next to Skylar. Caleb started the movie while laying down next to his future wife. it wasn't long before Skylar fell asleep so Hanna and Caleb paused the movie and quietly left the room.

"We're good at this." Caleb said as he and Hanna were getting ready for bed.

"At what?" Hanna asked him

"Taking care of Skylar." He smiled turning to her.

"You think?"

"Yea, and I think" Caleb said as Hanna came and sat on his lap " that one day you and me are going to make great parents."

"I think that I agree."Hanna said before giving him a kiss. "But not for a while." she added before they went to sleep.

* * *

**I HOPE YOU LIKED IT. PLEASE REVIEW IT MAKES ME WANT TO WRITE MORE WHEN YOU REVIEW. ALSO I WAS THINKING ABOUT MAKING THE NEXT CHAPTER FROM EMILYS POINT OF VIEW AND TALK ABOUT HER AND MAYA LOOKING AT HOUSES. PLEASE TELL ME IF YOU LIKE THAT IDEA OR NOT BECAUSE I DONT WANT TO WRITE IT IF THE PEOPLE READING IT WONT ENJOY IT. SO PLEASE REVIEW WHAT YOU THINK OF THAT IDEA THANK YOU FOR READING.**

**- KRISTEN**


	8. Hanna And Skylar

**OKAY SO THIS TAKES PLACE THE SAME NIGHT AS THE LAST CHAPTER. THE BEGINNING OF THIS ONE IS THE END OF THE LAST CHAPTER. ENJOY!**

* * *

_"Yea, and I think" Caleb said as Hanna came and sat on his lap " that one day you and me are going to make great parents."_

_"I think that I agree."Hanna said before giving him a kiss. "But not for a while." she added before they went to sleep._

* * *

"MOMMY! MAMA!" Skylar yelled jolting up from the unfamiliar bed. Her Aunt Hanna and Uncle Caleb came running through the door.

"What's the matter?" Hanna asked as she and Caleb each sat on different sides of the little girl.

"I miss my mommy's!" Skylar cried. Hanna hugged her little niece and let her cry into her shoulder. Hanna mouthed to Caleb to go get her cell phone. He nodded and kissed the little girl on the top of her head before walking out of the room.

"Don't worry you will be with your mommies in two days." Hanna said patting her back as she continued to cry. Hanna was reaching for the tissues when Caleb came back in the room. "Can you text Emily to FaceTime." Hanna directed to Caleb. Caleb nodded and texted Emily while Hanna picked up Skylar and brought her to the bathroom. Hanna closed the toilet seat and sat Skylar down on it. Hanna quickly turned on the sink and while the water was running she grabbed the softest towel she had and wet it with the warm water. She took Skylar's seat on the toilet and put the crying child on her lap while gently dabbing the warm towel on her face. The crying quickly slowed down and Skylar hugged Hanna back.

"Can I get my new stuffed doggy?"Skylar asked , her voice still shaking. Hanna nodded and carried Skylar to the living room where there was a giant soft dog waiting on the couch. Skylar's new stuffed animal was nearly bigger than her. Caleb came walking into the room holding Hanna's phone.

"She's right here." Caleb said to the phone while passing it along to Hanna and Skylar.

"Mommy!" Skylar said while smiling at the phone. Emily was surprised at how calm her daughter was.

"Hey Em, I'll leave you two to talk alone. Caleb and I will go in the next room." Hanna said while placing Skylar on the couch and kissing the top of her head.

* * *

After Skylar was done talking to her mom , her aunt and uncle took her back to her room.

"Aunt Hanna will you lay down with me?" Skylar asked after Hanna and Caleb each gave her a kiss good night and she blew a kiss to her mommy through FaceTime on Hanna's phone.

"Sure." Hanna said smiling while handing her phone to Caleb. As she laid down she rubbed Skylar's back. Caleb saw them and pointed the back camera of Hanna's iPhone at them for Emily to see how cute they looked. Emily smiled at it as Caleb turned the camera back around and walked into the living room.

"She's so good with her Em, I wish you could see it." Caleb told Emily.

"I know Skylar told me how she took care of her crying. I can't believe how she was able to calm her down like that. Skylar has been to sleep overs when she started to cry and wouldn't calm down until after I brought her home." Emily told him.

"I never realized how good she was with kids until you left Skylar here with us."Caleb said "I mean whenever she takes care of Skylar you are usually here or its only for a few hours."

"She never really talked about being a mom when we were little, she baby-sat but I don't think any of the girls ever thought she would be this good. When the time comes, she going to be a great mom Caleb." Emily said confidently.

"Yea, she is." Caleb responded with a smile from ear to ear. " I'm so lucky to have her." he told her. They were getting tired so they decided to say goodnight. Caleb went to see if Hanna needed help with Skylar because she hadn't come out of the room yet and it had been nearly thirty minutes. When he went into the guest room he saw Skylar sleeping along with a sleeping Hanna right next other. He smiled at how peaceful the two girls looked sleeping in the queen sized bed. He realized he was still holding Hanna's phone so he took a picture of them before returning to his bedroom and going to sleep.

* * *

The next morning when Hanna woke up and it took her a minute to realize that she wasn't in her own bed. She then remembered last night and how she fell asleep with Skylar in the guest room. When she rolled over she didn't see Skylar so she got up to look for her.

When she walked into the kitchen she didn't expect to find what she saw. She saw white. Everywhere she looked was white. Until she saw Caleb's red shirt that he slept in last night. The red shirt looked a little pink when she was looking at it through flour.

"Hi!" Caleb said to her hopefully as he watched Hanna taking in what she saw. But Hanna knew better then to yell at Caleb while Skylar was in the room.

"Whatcha doing?" She asked trying not to make it sound less painful then she felt.

"Making pancakes. We thought we'd surprise you!" Skylar said jumping up and down. Every time she landed on the kitchen floor flour clouded into the air.

"Well you surprised me!" Hanna said to the little girl with a fake smile. "Come on let's eat these pancakes."

* * *

"Why don't we go put you in the bath." Hanna said to Skylar. After the little girl was as in the bubble filled water Hanna grabbed the vacuum and walked into the kitchen. It looked like someone killed the flour babies that people had in high school.

"Sorry Princess. I didn't realize how messy making pancakes with a four year old could get."Caleb told Hanna while he wet a paper towel and wiped town the counter.

"It's okay I don't blame you." Hanna said after vacuuming the floor. "I think it's cute that you two did this together. It was cute." She continued before walking over to him. He gave her a kiss.

"I still feel bad about this mess." Caleb told her before kissing her again. Before he could say anything else he heard a little voice coming from the bathroom.

"I'm done!" Skylar yelled to them.

"Coming Sweetheart!" Hanna yelled back. "We can finish this later." She told Caleb with a smile as she walked out of the room.

* * *

**Please please please review it makes me super happy to read reviews. And thank you Bridget for helping me every time I got stuck. And also school starts again on Tuesday so I won't update as frequently. So did you like this chapter ?**

**-KRISTEN**


	9. Just Us

Hanna was packing all of Skylar's toys making sure she put her favorite ones in her princess backpack so she could have them for the long car ride. After all the toys were away Hanna walked into the living room and saw her little niece doing twirls and Caleb sitting on the couch obviously pretending he was intrigued.

"Wow , good job!" Caleb said when she stopped twirling. She was wobbling a little because she had just finished spinning in circles. Hanna walked over quickly and scooped her up off the ground.

"Hey little girl!" Hanna said as Skylar screamed in excitement. " what are you doing spinning in circles in large living room?"

"I was showing Uncle Caleb what I learned at ballet classes in Rosewood." she told her aunt with an innocent face.

"Did you know" Hana said as she sat down next to Caleb and he put his arm around her. Skylar was now sitting on her lap facing her. " that your mommy Emily and me met at ballet classes in Rosewood."

"Really?" Skylar said sounding very surprised.

"Yea , and ever since then we were best friends." Hanna stood her nodding. " You know what? Maybe you'll meet your best friend in ballet class. And one day when your my age you can tell her daughter that you met in ballet classes in Rosewood." Skylar was smiling and nodding now.

"Yea that's a good idea! I already have lots of friends in my ballet class but how do I know who is my best friend?" She asked confused.

"I think you'll know who it is. It will be somebody that you can't forget when ballet classes are over." Hanna told her while Caleb nodded in agreement. Just then there was a knock on the front door. "Do you know who that is?" Hanna teased the little girl.

"My mommies!" Skylar yelled jumping out of Hanna's arms and running to the front door. She knew to wait for Hanna before she opened it though. Hanna opened the door and Skylar jumped into both of her mommies arms. They had a big family hug.

"Hey Hanna! Hey Caleb!" Maya said as they walked in. "How was our little girl for you guys?"

"She was the best!" Caleb said. "We had so much fun together!"

"We had lots of bonding time together." Hanna added.

* * *

Emily and Maya stayed for lunch so they wouldn't have to eat on the road.

"So how was the house hunting?" Hanna asked the girls as Caleb and Skylar were making macaroni and cheese in the kitchen.

"Good we actually found the perfect house and we put an offer on it! But the owners are out-of-town so we have to wait for them to get home before we know if its ours or not." Emily told her.

"At least you found a place and know where you want to live." Hanna said. "Wait where is it anyway?"

"It's in Oceanside." Emily told her.

"Wait Oceanside? Isn't that in California?" Hanna said confused.

"Yes, but there's also one in New York." Emily said. "It's about 45 minutes away by train from Penn Station and we need to take the Long Beach train but there is also a train to the next town over. The towns are really close together compared to back home around Rosewood."

"Oh , okay I get it now!" Hanna said laughing "I guess I'll just have to come visit one day!"

* * *

After they ate lunch Emily, Maya and Skylar had to go helped with the car seat and putting Skylar's Bags in the car. After lots if hugs and goodbyes the minivan pulled away down the block. Hanna made plans with Emily for next time she went to Long Island. But instead of watching Skylar this time Hanna wanted to go to Oceanside with them to look at the was so excited to have one of her friends closer to her.

She walked into the living room together with Cale. They sat on the couch and he wrapped his arms around her.

"Finally just us again!" Caleb said after kissing the top of her head. "It's a lot quieter without a four-year old around." Hanna laughed at him.

"Yes it is." she leaned her head on his chest. "Lets watch a movie" she grabbed the remote.

"The Notebook? Really Han?" Caleb said joking.

"Oh come on you know you secretly love this movie!" she laughed at him. "And even if you don't like it you love _me_! And I know that you love watching _me_ watch this move because you love it when I'm happy." she smiled up at him.

"You are right about that!" he said before kissing her gently.

* * *

After watching the movie they were hungry so needed to decide what to eat for dinner.

"We could walk somewhere nearby?" Caleb suggested "Or do you want to stay in?" He wondered.

"Hmmm I think " Hanna told him "that tonight I want to stay in. I feel like chicken and pasta. Maybe Chicken francese?" She asked.

"Then chicken francese it is." Caleb said holding her hands leading her to the kitchen. They cooked dinner together and when it was finally ready they dart the table and ate. Caleb picked up Hanna's hand to look at her ring. He kissed her hand before putting it back down on the table.

"We have a lot of work to do for the wedding. There's the guest list and invitations and venue and what are we going to serve for dinner and what kind of cake will we get and how could I forget abo-"

"Hanna!" Caleb said interrupting her " take a breath your ranting." Hanna took a deep breath before exhaling sharply.

"Well I think we need to at least set a date" she told Caleb. " I don't want to put that off or people might think something of it."

"Okay so what date were you thinking?" Caleb asked his bride-to-be. She looked up at nothing and thought for a minute before smiling and looking at him.

"Well I do like fall." She said looking at him carefully for a reaction. "Maybe we could do it in November. November 5th!" She said watching his smile grow.

"November 5th it is!" He said as she came and sat on his lap. "That is the perfect day for our wedding!" He kissed her passionately.

* * *

**SO WHAT DO YOU THINK OF THIS CHAPTER? I WASN'T PLANNING ON POSTING IT BUT TOMORROW IS MY FIRST DAY OF SCHOOL AND I CAN'T SLEEP SO I FINISHED THIS CHAPTER. PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK! I GET SO HAPPY TO SEE A NEW REVIEW. THIS CHAPTER WAS TYPED ALL ON MY PHONE AND MOST OF IT REALLY LATE AT NIGHT SO I TRIED TO FIX ALL SPELLING ERRORS BUT SORRY IF THERE ARE STILL SOME LEFT :/ I WILL BE ON A PLANE ON WEDNESDAY SO I WILL PROBABLY WRITE MY NEXT CHAPTER THEN AND I NIGHT SKIP AHEAD A FEW MONTHS SO IT DOESN'T GO TO SLOW. **

**-KRISTEN :)**


	10. A Trip To Oceanside

••• **TWO MONTHS LATER •••**

* * *

"Hanna , the train leaves in a half hour we need to get to Penn Station now." Caleb yelled to Hanna. They were taking the Long Island Rail Road to Oceanside to help Emily,Maya and Skylar move in to their new house. They had arrived with the moving truck a few hours earlier. Hanna and Caleb decided to let them settle in a bit before going to the house.

"I'm coming , I'm coming!" Hanna yelled walking down the stairs with her bag. Her and Caleb were staying in a hotel for a few nights along with Aria,Toby and Spencer. Ezra couldn't come because he was touring for his new book. THey all wanted to Stay at Emily's house but they wanted to wait until she was actually moved in. Caleb grabbed her bags and carried them to the taxi that was waiting outside their house. He put them in the trunk next to his as she locked the front door.

* * *

About twenty-five minutes later they were watching the big board in Penn Station waiting for the track for the Long Beach train to be announced. It was finally announced that they had to go to track 19. They made their way along with the huge crowd if people who also needed that train. They were lucky when the got to the platform the train had just arrived so they were able to slip into a door towards the back and found two seats that were next to each other.

"It's not a long ride right?" Hanna asked Caleb after they were all settled in their seats after the train had left Penn Station.

"Nope forty-five minutes at most." Caleb said wrapping his arm around her. She leaned her head on his shoulder as the train made its way to all of its stops. Finally the robotic voice from the speaker system announced that Oceanside was the next stop. They grabbed the bags and got up to stand by the door. Hanna wasn't ready for the train to slow down quickly and she fell backwards. Caleb caught her and she smiled at him embarrassed. He kissed her head as she stood back up and they walked to exit the train.

"Are you okay Hanna?" Caleb said laughing.

"Yea I'm fine , more embarrassed than anything else." Hanna said as he took hold of her hand. "Oh look there's Emily's car!" She exclaimed when she saw the white minivan.

"Hey guys!" Yelled someone on their left. They turned to see Maya standing there waving vigorously.

"Hey Maya!" Caleb said as they walked towards her. Maya hugged each of them before they walked towards the car.

"Emily wanted to pick you guys up but Skylar fell asleep on her lap in the living room and she couldn't get up. We felt to bad waking her up after all the moving stuff that's going on." Maya told them has Caleb put his and Hanna's bags in the trunk.

"Yea we get it. How's Skylar doing in a new place? It must have been a kind of hard transition." Hanna said while the pulled out of the parking lot on to Lawson Boulevard.

"She's doing pretty good actually. We have a swing set in our backyard so she's very happy about that!" They all laughed. "Also when we were tacking the boxes out of the moving truck the neighbors came over and they have a daughter her age. Her name is Ava and her and Skylar get along great. They played on the swing set while her parents helped us bring our boxes into our house."

"That's good. So how do you like the town so far? It seems like a cute little town." Hanna said looking curiously out the window. She liked this town and thought it was a perfect town for Emily to live in.

"It's great! All of our neighbors seem really nice and when we drove around it seemed like a lot of things for Skylar to do." Maya said. "Okay here's the house!" She continued pulling into a driveway. Hanna observed the house. It was a decent-sized light green house with white shutters on the windows. There was white PVC fencing all around the front yard and it continued to the backyard while getting higher.

"This is a great house!" Caleb said while they unbuckled and got out of the car.

"Yea , it's so adorable. It is perfect for you and Emily." Hanna said nodding in agreement. Her and Caleb grabbed their bags and followed Maya to the front door. As soon as she unlocked it Hanna heard little feet running through the house on the hard wood floors.

"Aunt Hanna! Uncle Caleb!" Skylar yelled jumping up into Hanna's arms.

"Hey little girl!" Hanna said Smiling. "I've missed you so much!" Caleb saw the big smile on Hanna's face and realized how happy she was. He loved seeing her happy.

* * *

An hour later Spencer,Toby and Aria showed up. They were all having a great time catching up on what's been going on in their lives recently.

"So Hanna how's the wedding planning going?" Spencer asked.

"It's going good so far we've picked a date and we know its going to be in rosewood because that's where our families are."Hanna said as all of her friends nodded sat what she was saying.

"Do what date did you pick?!" Aria asked excitedly.

"We picked November 5th!" Hanna said. You could see the excitement on her face. All of her friends smiled at the meaning of the day. "But enough about me." she turned to Spencer " how's my little niece or nephew ? And are you going to find out if it's a boy or a girl?" she asked.

"The baby is fine. Totally healthy and growing right. Here look at the sonogram picture." Spencer paused and looked through her bag for her childs first portrait and then passed it to the girls. They all smiled and commented on how cute it was. "And for your second question we aren't going to find out yet but we might find out in a few months. It's very weird to call your future child an 'it'. So when the day gets closer we might call the baby a he or she."they continued to talk about Spencers baby , Emily's house , and Hanna's wedding until they fell asleep.

* * *

**I HOPE YOU LIKE THIS CHAPTER. I KNOW I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN A WHILE BUT 11TH GRADE IS A LOT OF WORK SO FAR AND I WENT AWAY LAST WEEK SO I WAS REALLY BUSY. THIS CHAPTER IS A LITTLE BORING BUT I WANTED TO SHOW HANNA GETTING TO EMILY'S HOUSE BEFORE GOING INTO ANYTHING ELSE. PLEASE REVIEW AND IF YOU HAVE ANY SUGGESTIONS OF WHAT YOU WANT TO HAPPEN IN THE NEXT FEW CHAPTERS LEADING TO THE WEDDING PLEASE LEAVE IT IN THE REVIEWS. THANK YOU FOR READING. **

**-KRISTEN :)**


	11. Time for a play date

"I am seriously loving this town!" Hanna exclaimed walking out of a diner. The went out for breakfast because Emily and Maya didn't have any food in their house yet. Food shopping was on their to-do list but unpacking all of their stuff was more important.

After everyone had gotten to the house yesterday they did a good amount of unpacking and didn't have much left to do. Caleb and Toby did most of the unpacking while the girls put all the things in there new places. Today they decided that they would unpack everything that was left before putting it away so they could go faster. Poor spencer couldn't really lift things that were to heavy so she mostly directed while watching Skylar who today was supposed to have her friend coming over.  
Finally they got home after breakfast and started unpacking right away. All of the girls had so much fun coming across a lot of old memories from their past. The picture frames that had small high school juniors under the dusty glass. The papers with all the ' most brilliant ' plans to get things done written on them in messy handwriting. The new house was filled with so much laughter and joy that they didn't even realize they were done. Hanna was sitting on the couch wrapped in Caleb's arms as they were all telling stories of their favorite memories together.  
"Do you guys remember that time when we went on the Halloween train?" Hanna asked everybody. "All that dancing was so much fun. And I love our costumes from that year!" Everybody nodded in agreement. They were all smiling and having fun when they realized that it was already time for dinner.

"So where do you guys want to eat?" Maya asked looking at everyone. They all looked at each other realizing that none of them had been to this town and didn't know any restaurants nearby.  
"Oh Maya , how about we take them to Rockville Centre!" Emily said remembering her and Maya ate there when they came here to look at houses.  
"Yea that's a great idea!" Maya said. "There are a lot of restaurants there. And more importantly lots of bars!" Everyone laughed except for spencer who was glaring harshly at all of her friends.  
"Wow guys thanks. I can feel the love." She said sarcastically. Everyone laughed at her.  
"Sorry Spence , you know we love you. But you also know I love a good drink." Hanna said Caleb chuckled at her while giving her a squeeze. "But hey , look on the bright side of things! Now we have a designated driver! We know you won't even have a sip." Hanna said. Now everyone was laughing at her. "You guys I'm totally serious. We know we can trust her because pregnant people are the only people who can't give in to drinks." She told everyone with a serious look on her face. Her friends were still giggling.  
"Well , I guess you have a decent point." Caleb said sticking up for his fiancé. "I think we should get going soon though we don't want to be out to late."  
"Good point. Especially if we have Skylar with us." Emily said standing up.  
"Wait she's coming with us?" Aria asked.  
"Well what do you want us to do with her." Emily said laughing.  
"Why don't you ask if she can go over to the neighbors house. What are their names?" Spencer said.

"I know her name is Bridget and I don't remember her husbands name. Why?" Emily asked confused.  
"SKYLAR!" Spencer yelled for the little girl. They all heard small foot stops coming to the living room.  
"Yes?" Skylar asked while jumping up on the couch next to her aunt. Emily was staring at spencer confused.  
"Well how do you feel about going next door?" Spencer asked the little girl. Skylar excitedly jumped off the couch.  
"Yea! Yea! Yea! I'll go get my shoes!" She said running into her room.  
"What are you doing? Emily and Maya both asked at the same time.  
"Oh calm down. I'll be right back." Spencer said taking the little girl next door.  
"Wait for me!" Hanna yelled running after them. She caught up with them right before they walked up the pathway. "What are you going to say?" Hanna waked curious with a little excitement.  
"The truth." Spencer said ringing the bell. "Just follow my lead."  
"Whatever you say." Hanna nodded. Just as someone opened the door.  
"Hi can I help you?" The girl at the door asked.  
"Bridget? Hi I'm spencer and this is Hanna."

"Yes I'm Bridget , hi Spencer and Hanna." Bridget said smiling at them.  
"We are friends of your new neighbors Emily and Maya. We know that this is supper last minute but we really want to go to Rockville Centre with them but Skylar is here and we wouldn't be able to stay out to late. We know Skylar and your daughter Ava are pretty good friends so we were wondering if Skylar could sleep here or at least stay here until we get back."  
"Yea that's fine! Ava loves having friends over." She bent down to make eye contact with Skylar. "Ava is in her room now if you wanna go inside , she will be so happy to see you." Skylar nodded and ran into the house.  
"Thank you so much for this it's so helpful." Hanna said "They just moved here so we want to spend time with them alone."  
"I get it. Everyone needs a break now and then." Bridget said.  
"Ok so do you want to give me your phone number and one of us will text you to see if she is still awake and if she is we can come get her?" Spencer said pulling out and unlocking her phone.  
"That's sounds great!" Bridget said taking Spencer's phone and typing her phone number in. "If you can just text me your number so I have it."  
"Of course! If you need anything don't hesitate to ask." Spencer told her.  
"Well have a good time out!" Bridget said.  
"Thank you!" Hanna said as she and spencer walked back to Emily's house. They told Emily the plan and even though she was surprised it worked they all got ready to go out and have dinner in Rockville Centre.

* * *

**SO IT TOOK ME A WHILE TO UPDATE AND IM SORRY IM JUST REALLY BUSY. IVE HAD LOTS OF FAMILY IN TOWN RECENTLY AND LOTS OF HOMEWORK. I WILL TRY TO WRITE MORE SOON BUT DONT GET MAD. IF I GET A GOOD AMOUNT OF REVIEWS ( MAYBE FIVE ) I WILL UPDATE SOONER. I DIDNT WRITE THE NEXT CHAPTER YET SO I AM GOING TO TRY TO DO THAT TOMORROW. REVIEWS WANT TO MAKE ME WRITE MORE SO PLEASE REVIEW!**

**-Kristen :)**


	12. Things to do

The girls went out to dinner at a restaurant which had a bar and they had a great time. They all got to catch up on things they missed from the past few months.  
"So Aria how is everything going for you back in rosewood?" Hanna asked as she moved her chair closer to Caleb's and linked their arms together.  
"Well it's been good. My students this year are really good." Aria said after taking a sip of her wine.  
"What about Ezra? It must be hard having him away a lot." Hanna asked her.  
"Well yea I guess it is a little hard but I've learned to live with it. You learn to cherish the moments when your together when you are separated more than not." Aria said smiling. All of her friends smiled at her.  
"You are such an English teacher." Hanna said making all of her friends laugh. Caleb smiled and kissed the top of her head.

* * *

After they finished dinner spencer dropped Emily and Maya at their house before driving Toby , Hanna , Caleb and Aria to the hotel they were staying at. Tonight was their last night in Oceanside. Hanna planned on visiting every month at least one time but hopefully more. Everyone stepped of the elevator on the second floor except for Hanna and Caleb who booked a bigger room that was on the fifth floor.  
"I've had such a great time this weekend." Caleb said as the elevator bell rang signaling they were on the fifth floor.  
"Yea , so did I! It was great catching up with the girls." She said as he held the door to their room open for her. "But I also can't wait until we get home. I have a lot of planning to do for the wedding. We still need to get the caterers and the cake. Oh and how many tiers do you want on the cake? Well I guess that depends how many people come. OH MY GOD!"  
"What?!" Caleb asked thing something was wrong.  
"We don't even have a guest list!" She said falling backwards on the bed. Caleb came up next to her and sat down leaning against the headboard. He motioned for her to move closer to him so she slid next to him and say up a little more.  
"Listen. Look at me." He said lifting her chin so she was looking up at him. "This wedding is going to be perfect. Ok? It doesn't matter who comes or the type of cake. Nothing matters except that you are there with me. Ok? I love you and you love me and that's all that matters. I don't want you to stress out over the little details. Hey , maybe we could hire a wedding planner to make it easier. That way all you have to do is show up." Hanna smiled at him while reaching up to kiss him. When they parted Caleb wrapped her in a warm embrace. She leaned against his chest.  
"I think a wedding planner sounds like a great idea." She said looking up. He gave her a small kiss on her forehead.  
"I love you Hanna Marin." He said  
"I love you to Caleb Rivers." She said leaning her head against his chest again. They pulled the blankets up and fell asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

When Hanna woke up the next morning Caleb wasn't next to her so she sat up and looked around the hotel room. She saw him sitting on the couch holding a cup of coffee. She stretched and got up out of bed and went over and sat next to him.  
"Good morning Princess." He said kissing the top of her head as she moved closer to him.  
"Good morning." She looked up at him. "That coffee smells good."  
"Yours is on the table." He said referring to the small breakfast table that was in their room. She turned around and looked at it as if to make sure he wasn't lying to her. When she saw it she wriggled free from him and got up to get it. When she grabbed it she went back to the couch and snuggled back up with Caleb. They say like that for about forty-five minutes before getting up. Caleb packed all of his clothes and anything else he brought while Hanna took a shower and put on her make up. When she was done Caleb took a shower and she got dressed and did her hair. By the time she was ready Caleb had already gotten out of the shower and gotten dressed. They had said goodbye to everyone last night so they were able to go straight to the train station from the hotel

* * *

**IM SORRY IT TOOK ME A WHILE TO UPDATE. IVE BEEN VERY BUSY AT SCHOOL AND I HAVENT REALLY HAD A LOT OF MOTIVATION LATELY. PLEASE REVIEW IT MAKES ME WANT TO WRITE MORE WHEN I SEE THAT SOMEBODY READ IT AND LIKED IT. FANFICTIONS ARE WRITTEN BECAUSE PEOPLE WANT TO READ THEM IF NOBODY READS THEM THERE IS NOT REALLY A POINT TO WRITING IT. SO PLEASE REVIEW EVEN IF YOU JUST TELL ME TO UPDATE. ALSO I LOVE READING HALEB STORIES SO IF YOU WROTE ONE OR ARE READING A GOOD ONE THEN WRITE A REVIEW WITH THE NAME OF IT OF PM ME AND I WILL READ IT :) ALSO I KNOW THIS CHAPTER IS A LITTLE SHORT BUT I WANTED TO UPDATE TONIGHT AND IM GETTING TIRED. **

**-Kristen :)**


	13. It's getting closer

**SO THIS CHAPTER GOES INTO THE FUTURE AND ITS A LITTLE ALL OVER THE PLACE BUT I NEEDED TO PUT SOME THINGS IN BEFORE I COULD WRITE TO MUCH MORE. **

**•THREE MONTHS LATER•**

"Okay thank you Colleen! We'll see again in a few days!" Hanna said to her and Caleb's wedding planner. They had just met with her to talk about catering. They found her a fee days after they got back from Long Island and started working on things right away. They had told her that they knew they wanted to get married on November 5th and they were thinking about having back in their home town of rosewood. She got right on things and started looking up venues for the party. And only two days after they had met with Colleen she called to tell them the times the church had available for November 5th. They loved how she was on top of everything.  
"So are you getting nervous?" Hanna asked Caleb as they walked back towards their house hand-in-hand.  
"Not really." Caleb looked down at her and smiled. She looked up at him confused.  
"You're not?" She asked. " I thought you might be a little bit."  
"Nope , I'm not. But you want to know why?"he asked as they walked in through their front door. Hanna nodded. "Because I'll have you next to me the whole time. And when it's all done and over with I get to call you Rivers." Hanna just looked at him for a second before standing up on her toes and kissing him.  
"I love you." She started "So much more than you know."  
"I love you to" Caleb said.

* * *

•**SIX MONTHS LATER•**

"Happy Halloween!" Hanna said closing the door as the little trick-or-treaters walked away. "CALEB! We are running low on can't want to go run to Duane Reade with me?" Hanna yelled up the stairs to him.  
"Sure let me just get my coat on." He said. "Okay let's go." Hanna and Caleb walked out of their house holding hands. The closest Duane Reade was three blocks north of their house and two blocks east. They were walking in silence at first , they liked watching all if the little kids run around dressed in all different costumes. Even though they weren't talking to each other the city wasn't quiet. There were little kids laughing and yelling. Where they lived there weren't to many cars but they could here all the cars in the distance. Caleb broke the silence between them.  
"Do you remember Halloween last year?" He asked.  
"Yea I do." She said. " we weren't engaged yet." She recalled. "And next year we will be married." She said with a big smile. Caleb looked down at her and lifted up her hand to see her engagement ring. He placed a gentle kiss of her hand before bringing it back down to her side.  
"We only have a few more days left. Until I get to call you my wife." he said.  
"And then you'll be my husband." She said. She leaned her head on his shoulder as they approached Duane Reade. They went in and bought some of the last bags of candy. And then walked home.

* * *

"Are you ready to go?" Caleb asked Hanna. They were getting ready to go to Rosewood. They decided to go three days before the wedding so Hanna would have time to be with her friends and family before having the wedding. Hanna came down the stairs with her bags in her hands. Caleb met her in the middle of the staircase and took her bags for her.

"Yep let's go!" She said.  
"Ok I'll go put the bags in the car you lock up and make sure you didn't forget anything." Caleb said.  
"Okey dokey!" Hanna said cheerfully. She was now so happy they had hired Colleen because otherwise she would be really stressed out right now. She locked the door behind her as she headed towards the car. She couldn't wait to get to her moms house in Rosewood. When she had picked out her dress last month she had it sent to her moms house so it wouldn't get messed up when Caleb and her drove to Rosewood. She didn't like the feeling of not being able to just go look at it when ever she wanted but she knew that would make it even more special on her wedding day. She settled into the passenger seat and fell asleep for the ride.

* * *

**SO I MIGHT UPDATE AGAIN TOMORROW IF I HAVE TIME. I DONT THINK THE WEDDING IS GOING TO BE THE NEXT CHAPTER BUT PROBABLY THE CHAPTER AFTER THAT. PLEASE REVIEW :) I LOVE GETTING REVIEWS :) also you should follow my twitter pllkristen **

**-Kristen :)**


	14. Soon enough

"Where's little Jacob?!" Hanna yelled walking into spencer and Toby's house. Spencer gave birth to her son Jacob in May. He was now almost six months old. Hanna loved getting to spend time with him and spencer loved when he got to see his aunt Hanna. When Jacob was born Hanna and Caleb went back to Rosewood for a week and they stayed with spencer and Toby to spend as much time as they could with little baby Jacob. After they went back home to New York spencer tried to bring Jacob to New York as much as possible. After he got his shots and it was safer for him to go outside spencer brought him to New York every other weekend. Hanna was so happy that she was able to see Jacob getting bigger even though she doesn't live near him,Spencer and Toby. Hanna put her bags down next to the front door and walked into the kitchen with Caleb. Spencer was making lunch while Jacob sat in his bouncy seat on the floor in the living room.  
"Hey guys!" Spencer said while reaching to give Hanna a hug hello. "TOBY! They're here!"she yelled upstairs to Toby. Hanna went over to Jacob and unbuckled him from his seat lifting him up into the air.  
"Where's my little boy?"she said to him in a baby voice. Jacob laughed at her bouncing him up and down. Hanna smiled at his laugh and pulled him into a big hug. Caleb looked at them am smiled. He walked over to Hanna and wrapped one arm around her waist and kissed the top of her head. Spencer saw how cute they were and smiled. She knew they were meant for each other ever since they first met in high school. Right as spencer was thinking about this Toby walked into the kitchen.  
"Hey Caleb! Long time no see!" Toby said jokingly as he had just seen Caleb the previous week.  
"Hi Toby!" Hanna said to him.  
"Hey Hanna how are you?" Toby said taking Jacob from Hanna.  
"Perfect!" Hanna told him while holding Caleb hands. Caleb loved her smile. He loved how just being in the same room as her made him ten times happier. He also loved that he knew she felt the same. He could tell how she got happier when he walked in through their front door after school. And how her smile would light up the room. And he couldn't wait to be married to her. He knew how much better his life was when she was in it. And that now she would be in it forever. Because love lasts forever. As he was sitting in the Cavanaugh's kitchen thinking about this , the girl he was thinking about snapped him out of his daydream by sitting next to him and holding his hand.

"Spencer said Emily was planning on coming today but they decided with Skylar it would be easier to come tomorrow." Hanna told him. She had no idea what he had thought about when she walked over to him.  
"Okay so do you want to go over to your moms house now?" He asked her. "We can sleep there tonight and them come back here tomorrow."  
"Yea that sounds like a good idea." Hanna said after thinking about it for a second. "Let me just go let spencer and Toby know" she gave him a kiss before walking into the living room.

* * *

"Oh Hanna!" Ashley Marin exclaimed with tears in her eyes. "It looks even more beautiful then when we picked it out!" Ashley was referring to Hanna's wedding dress. As soon as she and Caleb had gotten to Ashley's house she couldn't resist trying it on. Last month when she bought it all the girls and her mom came to New York to go dress shopping. They had finally found the right dress at Kleinfeld's. It had a sweetheart neckline and the bottom was layered just right. Hanna fell in love with it immediately. And when she walked out if the dressing room all of her friend's jaws dropped and they all got teary eyed. Ashley Marin was crying almost as much as Hanna was when she ran up to give her a hug. Hanna knew that this was the dress she was going to wear to marry the love of her life.

Hanna turned around from facing the floor length mirror in her old bedroom and faced her mother. You could tell she was trying hard to hold back her tears. Unsuccessfully. She started crying more as her mom came up to her.  
"I'm just so happy mom." Hanna said carefully sitting down on her bed. "This is what I've wanted for years." She looked up at her mom. "And now I'm finally getting it."  
"And you deserve it." Ashley said calmly as she sat down next to her daughter. "Now. What do you say we clean you up and take you downstairs and have dinner with Caleb. I bought some burgers we can grill." Hanna nodded. As she stood up to carefully take off her dress and put on sweatpants and a t-shirt.

* * *

"Alright I'm going to bed I'll see you two in the morning." Ashley said hugging Hanna and then Caleb. "I'll see you two in the morning." She said walking inside the house closing the porch door behind her. Hanna leaned onto Caleb's shoulder and he leaned his head on hers. Hanna loves when they sat like this. She loved how they fit together perfectly. It was like they were made for each other. She loved thinking about that. How fate brought them together. How even when things got tough they made it through. How after all these years they were still together. How they were there for each other. She loved the fact they she knew she couldn't live without him and how she wouldn't have to. They were sitting in her old backyard next to a fire pit. They had just made s'mores with Ashley after grilling burgers. They were sitting there quietly for a few minutes just enjoying the company of one another. Listening to the crackling sounds of the fire feeling the warmth of it on their faces. Hanna was almost falling asleep when Caleb broke their silence.  
"I love you so much." He said simply. He kissed the top of her head before she looked up at him.  
"I love you more." She said tauntingly.

"Not possible!" He said back. As she sat up and looked at him. " I love you to much I'm not even sure if there is any love left for you to love me."  
"Of course I love you Caleb. I've always loved you. I love you more and more each day , if it's even possible to love someone that much." She said with a offended tone. She knew he was kidding but she liked to play around with him.  
"Okay. You win we love each other the same." He told her before kissing her gently. "Come on. Let's go to sleep we need as much as we can this week." He stood up holding her hand. She waited for him at the door while he was putting away the extra firewood. When he was finished he went over to her and held her hand again. They locked the back door and made sure the front door was locked before going upstairs to go to sleep.

* * *

**SO ITS BEEN REALLY LONG SINCE I UPDATED BUT I HAVE A LOT OF SCHOOL WORK SO IM PROBABLY ONLY GOING TO UPDATE ON WEEKENDS UNLESS I YET A CHANCE DURING THE WEEK. THIS IS MY LONGEST CHAPTER YET! PLEASE REVIEW ! IVE ALREADY STARTED WRITING THE NEXT CHAPTER SO IT MIGHT BE UP THIS WEEKEND. IF I GET AT LEAST FIVE REVIEWS IN THIS CHAPTER BY TOMORROW THEN I WILL UPDATE TOMORROW SO REVIEW !I LIKE TO KNOW WHAT THE READERS THINK BECAUSE IF NOBODY LIKES IT I WONT WASTE MY TIME TO WRITE IT. **


	15. Memories last forever

Hanna woke up and saw that Caleb was still sleeping so she went downstairs to get a glass of water. She saw a note on the counter and read it aloud to herself.  
"Had to go to work , someone called in sick. Have fun with your friends. Love mom" she nodded to herself before going back upstairs she laid back in bed planning to go back to sleep but she felt arms wrap around her waist. She turned around to face Caleb.  
"Good morning beautiful!" He said. She gave him a kiss.  
"Good morning, did I wake you up?"she asked sitting up a bit.  
"No I woke yo when you weren't here." He said following her actions. "But I know your morning routine so well that I knew if I waited just long enough you would back in no time." He smiled at her.  
" I guess we do this a lot don't we." She smiled and leaned on him. They sat like that for a few minutes , as they always do , before Hanna needed to use the bathroom while she was in the bathroom she decided to just get her shower over with now so she didn't need to get back up later. She took a quick shower before leaving the bathroom in her pink fuzzy bathrobe.  
"What took you so long" Caleb complained before turning around to look at her. He nodded understandingly when he realized she had showered. She went back into the bed to lay down with him.  
"I wish we could do this all day." She said.

"Well, I wish we could also." He told her. "But , we have things to do. Emily is coming today. What are you guys doing today anyway?" He asked.  
"Well I'm not really allowed to tell you ..." She started. "But, we're going to the mall and then Aria's house." He nodded when she finished talking. They sat in silence for a few minutes before Hanna got up to get dressed. While she was picking out her outfit Caleb took a quick shower. When he finished Hanna went into the bathroom to do her hair and makeup. They were finally both done getting ready and still had extra time before Hanna had to meet up with the girls at Spencer's house. Caleb heated yo some frozen waffles that were in the freezer and they ate those at the center island.  
"So I kinda have to leave now." Hanna said putting her breakfast plate in the sink. "I would rather stay here with you." She continued with a grin.  
"Not that u don't want to spend every waking second with you. But it's good for you to spend time with your friends." He said standing up next to her with a smile on his face.  
"I know" she said with a whinny tone. "I love you so much though. I don't want to be away from you." She looked down shyly, slightly embarrassed. He put his index finger under her chin and lifted her head so she was facing him. He kissed her passionately.  
"I love you. And I will be here when you get back. I'll be waiting for you." He told her when they pulled apart. "Do you want me to drive you to Spencer's house?" She nodded. "Okay, let's go!" He said grabbing the car keys from the counter.

* * *

Later Hanna was having lunch with Emily, Spencer, and Aria at the mall.  
"So Spencer, what's it like having a baby around. I know your not used to that." Emily said with a giggle. Even though Spencer brought Jacob to New York every other weekend Emily was never really able to go to the city to visit them. Skylar was now in Kindergarten.  
"You know, it's different. Sometimes the little hard but without the hard times we would never learn how to take care if kids so." Spencer said trailing off.  
"Maybe you should leave him with Hanna for a few days. She'll probably need the practice." Aria said kidding. All the girls laughed except for Hanna.  
"You guys know I want a big family! And you'd be lying if you said you didn't think I'd have a kid first." Hanna said to them. "But obviously I didn't." She said looking from Emily to Spencer. "So I know you know that I'm probably going to try and get pregnant before New Years." She told them. They all started laughing.  
"Okay, seriously though guys." Emily started. "Hanna you are great with kids. If Skylar has a meltdown in the middle of the night with anybody else watching her they would have told me to come get her. But not you. You took care if her the way I would've. Or maybe even better." Emily said honestly. Hanna stared to blush as all her friends were smiling at her. She didn't know how she was going to make it through the next couple of days. She didn't like people looking at her. She still felt self-conscious sometimes and people staring didn't help.

* * *

"To Hanna!"Aria,Spencer, and Emily all said in unison. Then all four girls lifted there glasses and took a sip. They had fun all day shopping and came back to Aria's house for dinner. Now they were sitting around the fire place telling old stories and talking about the future.  
"So Han, how's work going?" Spencer asked.  
"Really good actually. I just go a new internship at Waldorf Designs and it seems to be going great. I think I might get a promotion soon. But you know I eventually want to start my own line. This is really good practice. I will be able to work get married and have kids before having to work more so then I won't have to take months off at a time." Hanna said. Her friends nodding along as she was talking.  
"That's so great!" Spencer said. "I'm so happy for you! Everything is going as planned!"  
"Well for you to Spence! You have a beautiful baby boy and a great job at one of the best law-firms in the county." Hanna told Spencer.  
"Yea, I meant to ask you, how is work going?" Aria said taking another sip of her drink.  
"Really good actually." She started. "After I got back from maternity leave I got put on a case right away. I thought it would be hard but I actually ended up winning! I've also won two other cases since them. And I also think I'm going to win the one I'm working on now. I took a break for your wedding but the day after I think I'm going back to work on it." Spencer said smiling from ear to ear.  
"That's so great!" Emily said.  
"I'm so happy for you Spence!" Hanna added.  
"Hey, if you ever need I can watch Jacob for you. After school hours I mean." Aria girls continues to talk for hours. They were so tired eventually they couldn't say one word without laughing. They were having so much fun Hanna stayed the night. She called Caleb to let him know so he didn't stay up worrying. Eventually they fell asleep on blankets in Aria's living room.

* * *

**SO HERES THE NEXT CHAPTER :) A LITTLE LATER THEN I HOPED BUT EARLIER THEN THE WEEKEND. :). I HAVENT STARTED WRITING THE NEXT CHAPTER YET SO IT PROBABLY WONT BE UP UNTIL THE WEEKEND. PLEASE DONT FORGET TO REVIEW ! I just hit the 50 reviews mark ! DO YOU THINK I CAN GET AT LEAST 5 MORE REVIEWS ? MAYBE IT WILL HELP ME UPDATE FASTER :) TELL ME IF YOU HAVE ANYTHING YOU WANT ME TO TRY AND ADD INTO THE STORY. ALSO TELL ME WHAT YOU LIKE ABOUT THE STORY BECAUSE IT MAKES ME HAPPY TO KNOW :) **

-kristen :)


End file.
